


Diamond Dog

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Branding, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Slavery, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Content, Torture, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | shortficAshe finds Widowmaker trespassing on her land and punishes her accordingly





	Diamond Dog

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> my first attempt at hover text! hover over the french with your mouse to read the translation :)

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Ashe asked, though the question was rhetorical.  
  
She had her semi-automatic propped up over one shoulder, hand on the grip and fingers clear of the trigger. She came sauntering up to the hog-tied beauty face down in the dirt. Her underlings had done a fine job capturing the intruder, roping her up, and bringing her in for their boss to see.  
  
Ashe nudged the woman at her feet with the toe of her boot, pushing her over to get a better look at just who it was. The high-tech sniper rifle and blue hued skin were dead giveaways, but it could be someone playing dress-up sent to mislead her. The murderous glare that greeted her told Ashe otherwise. This here was the real deal, the Widowmaker herself.  
  
Ashe tsk’d gently and moved to crouch down. “So, this is how Talon does business?” She asked, unimpressed. “I extend an olive branch and they send a sniper to take me out?”  
  
She reached for Widowmaker’s pretty face. Widowmaker, of course, tried to jerk away but she was all roped up. She wasn’t going anywhere. She could spit and curse though, so that’s exactly what she did. Well, Ashe assumed she was being cursed at. She didn’t know what ‘si tu me touche je te couperai les doigts’ meant, but it probably wasn’t anything nice. Ashe ignored that to cup Widowmaker’s jaw and run a thumb along the blood leaking from a cut on her bottom lip.  
  
It was a shame, really. Ashe had been getting on so well with all the other rival gangs here in the states. Business was booming, so to speak. Sometimes literally where her dynamite was involved. She was even making friends south of the boarder in Mexico. She thought branching out internationally would be a good idea.  
  
Who better to get in bed with than the nefarious Talon organization themselves? So far as she could tell they did business just about everywhere in the world, and it would be nice to have friends in high places. Apparently, they weren’t too keen on being friends with her, though. That was just fine. She would have taken no for an answer, they didn’t have to send someone to kill her.  
  
“Well, you’re new around here so you don’t know it, but we got a few rules around these parts,” Ashe said, letting Widowmaker twist away from her touch. “Keep your word, don’t work with the law, respect each other’s territory and always punish betrayal.”  
  
Widowmaker stared hatefully up at her from her position on the ground. She was damn pretty. Too pretty to kill. They couldn’t cut her loose, though. Even without her weapons she was still dangerous. Ashe would just have to keep her around. She could think of a few uses for her.  
  
“So far as I know, you ain’t with the law so we’re good there. That’s lucky for you, because otherwise I would have had to shoot you dead.” Ashe stood up from where she had been crouching down in the dirt.  
  
A few steps away there was a cast aluminum chiminea sitting near the wood and wire fence that circled parts of the Deadlock Gang’s property. Ashe stepped up to it and pulled back the lattice cage cover to reveal a fire box full of half charred wooden logs.  
  
“As for keeping your word, well.” Ashe shrugged, “I guess technically you haven’t made any promises to me that need keeping, so your word is intact.”  
  
She made quick work of adding paper for kindling. When she was done, she lit an entire book of matches and tossed it inside. A fire roared to life, flames licking upwards and smoke rising from the top of the chiminea’s stack.  
  
Ashe glanced back to see Widowmaker watching warily. She wasn’t moving now but must have been a moment ago because her wrists had gone red from trying to twist free of the rope she was bound up in.  
  
“Concerning betrayal, Talon and Deadlock ain’t friendly enough that I’ve been betrayed here. Although, my feelings are a little hurt that I been nothing but nice to you and you been nothing but murderous in return.”  
  
Ashe moseyed on over to the fence nearby where a handful of branding irons sat leaning against the wooden post. She traded her gun for an iron, resting her weapon against the fence as she took up the long cast iron rod. When she lifted it, she took note of the symbol on the end. It was a simplified version of a skull with wings, just similar enough to evoke Deadlock imagery but without all the details that would get lost when being seared into someone’s skin. That one wasn’t right.  
  
“Now, as for respecting my territory, we’ve got a bit of a problem.” Ashe set the first brand down and went for another. T for thief. That wasn’t the one she wanted either. She set it back. “I can’t let just anybody walk around my land and among my people like they own the place. Least of all someone sent to kill me.”  
  
Apparently unconcerned with whether her getaway attempts were witnessed or not, Widowmaker began to struggle in earnest. She twisted, jerking her shoulders back and forth, writhing in the dusty New Mexico dirt. She was back to cursing viciously in French, impressively managing to make such a romantic language sound so dangerous.  
  
Ashe just smirked and plucked up another brand. Ah, this was the one she wanted. Two diamonds intersecting and laid one on top of one the other to create a third diamond in the middle.  
  
The symbol was meant to abstractly represent handcuffs or chain links and it evoked the message of law and justice. Anyone marked with double diamonds earned the affectionate nickname of *diamond dog*, though dogs were usually treated much nicer. Diamond dogs were offenders who had broken gang rules, untrustworthy and despicable.  
  
Ashe thrust the business end of the branding iron into the fire, burying it deep in the depths of the orange flame. It would take a few minutes to get good and hot. She turned her attention back to Widowmaker, walking back over to crouch down in front of her again.  
  
“Harm me and I’ll-“  
  
“Yeah,” Ashe interrupted. “Save the threats sweetheart. This is happening whether you want it to or not. I can’t let disrespect like this slide. Not from Talon, not from you, not from anybody. So you can keep your mouth shut and I’ll mark you good and quick or you can keep running it and get two marks for the price of one.”  
  
Widowmaker’s hateful stare returned. She glared hard at Ashe but kept her mouth shut.  
  
“Good choice,” Ashe flashed her a winning smile.  
  
She dug around in her waistcoat pockets until she found her knife. It was a pretty little thing, with an Italian wood handle and shiny brass bolsters. Windowmaker flinched back when it was unfolded, the clean blade shining in the sunlight.  
  
“Let’s just get some of this fabric out the way,” Ashe mused. “Best hold still now, you don’t want me to slip.”  
  
She brought the sharp edge of the blade to the purple and black clothing stretched tight over Widowmaker’s hip. She trailed the tip of the knife down, following the black lines. When she made a quick nick in the cloth, it was like a dam broke open. The fabric was so taut it went ripping of its own accord, tearing up the length of Widowmaker’s thigh.  
  
Ashe got a good view of pale blue skin, smooth and light like plumbagoes in spring. She couldn’t resist touching. She switched her knife to her other hand and smoothed her fingers up and down Widowmaker’s lush thigh.  
  
“Just about here should do it,” Ashe said.  
  
She stopped to rub her thumb at the curve of her hip. She felt the muscles under her hand tense. The iron was probably good and hot by now, but for luck Ashe thought it ought to stay in a little longer. She slid her hand towards the swell of Widowmaker’s ass, fingers disappearing under the torn fabric.  
  
Widowmaker was either too dignified to squirm or still heeding Ashe’s warning that she ‘best hold still.’ She said and did nothing as Ashe discovered her distinct lack of undergarments. Her wandering fingers slid towards the split in Widowmaker’s soft ass cheeks and then down, deep between her legs. This earned her a low, vicious noise in warning like a growl from an angry animal.  
  
“Easy, sweetheart,” Ashe laughed, easing back. “After you’re marked, sex’ll be just about the only thing you’re good for so you might as well get used to wandering hands.”  
  
Diamond dogs couldn’t be trusted to do much of anything, but they were fun to touch and tease and play with. A warm body was a warm body, and a wet tongue was a wet tongue. Ashe didn’t mind taking a diamond dog to bed. Widowmaker was good with a sniper rifle and all but what did that mouth do? Before the end of the day, she would find out.  
  
Before all that, there was business to attend to. The brand was definitely ready now. Loathe as she was to pull away, Ashe stood up straight and headed on over to the chiminea. She pulled the iron from the fire and the end was glowing red, hot as hell.  
  
When she turned to Widowmaker, she was pleasantly surprised to see that there was no fear just simmering anger. Good. Squealing, crying, and begging for mercy was just so pathetic and undignified. If Ashe was being honest, she was somewhat charmed by Widowmaker’s disdain.  
  
Teasing would just be tacky, and there was no point in letting the iron rod get cold, so Ashe wasted no time. She walked the short few steps back over to where Widowmaker was laying down in the dirt. She took hold of the Iron rod with both hands and held it with purpose, bringing it to heel less than a foot from the unclothed expanse of blue skin.  
  
“Take a breath, honey,” Ashe suggested.  
  
“Do it if you’re going to,” Widowmaker snarled.  
  
Ashe reacted on instinct to the antagonization. She shoved the red-hot brand forward, pushing it hard against Widowmaker’s upper thigh. She anticipated the startled response, the instinct to pull away from pain. She kept the brand pressed tight against the soft blue skin, in the same exact spot, and watched as wisps or grey smoke rose from place where flesh met iron.  
  
Widowmaker managed not to scream, but just barely. The strangled noise she made gave away how much pain she was in. The sizzling sound was sickening and the smell of burnt flesh overwhelming. Ashe pulled back after a few seconds, pleased to see a clean mark there. It looked a little odd, violent red and charred brown on a canvas of blue, but the diamonds were there.  
  
“Oh, good dog,” Ashe said, pleased.  
  
Widowmaker writhed, breathing gone awry.  
  
She would get Widowmaker all cleaned up, find her a nice collar, and keep her around awhile. If for no other reason than to let Talon know that entering into Deadlock territory meant they weren’t coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
